Conditioning shampoo compositions comprising various combinations of cleansing surfactant and conditioning agents are known. These products typically comprise an anionic cleansing surfactant in combination with a conditioning agent. Amongst the most popular conditioning agents used in shampoo compositions are oily materials such as mineral oils, naturally occurring oils such as triglycerides and silicone polymers. These are generally present in the shampoo as dispersed hydrophobic emulsion droplets. Conditioning is achieved by the oily material being deposited onto the hair resulting in the formation of a film. Such compositions often have a relatively low viscosity and may be perceived to be low quality as a result.
Other conditioning shampoo compositions use gel networks comprising fatty alcohol to structure or thicken the product and also to deliver a conditioning benefit. US 2003/0223952 (P&G) discloses conditioning shampoos comprising detersive surfactant and a gel network made from fatty alcohol and a cationic surfactant.
The use of particulate materials in conditioning shampoos is not common. U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,292 B2 (L'Oreal) discloses conditioning shampoos comprising aluminium oxide, an amphoteric or nonionic surfactant, a fatty acid or fatty alcohol, and a cationic surfactant.
A problem that arises with many of the conditioners disclosed in the prior art is that they do not give good sensory benefits both when the hair is wet, i.e., during and/or immediately after application and also when the hair is subsequently dried.